Waking up with the Marauders
by Lady-Lillikens
Summary: Just a normal morning in the 'normal' lives of the Marauders. READ AND REVIEW (One-Shot)


Waking up with the Marauders  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Just the story : (  
  
This is just a short story that I came up with at school. Have fun reading it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James woke up and sat straight up in his bed. He grinned as he remembered that today was a Saturday. He just loved weekends! He slowly got up and went to his friend's bed, yanking the curtains open.  
  
"Siri, mate! Wake up!"  
  
". . . not yet mom . . . I'm stil sleepy . . ." murmured Sirius while putting his head under his pillow.  
  
Remus, awoken by James' yelling, also got up and made his way towards Sirius' bed.  
  
"Way's he always calling you mom?" chuckled Remus.  
  
"I prefer not to know, thank you!" said James with a little sarcasm in his voice. "The prat won't get up again!"  
  
"Wow . . . Newsflash!!! Tell me something I do-do-don't know." said Remus while yawning.  
  
"I prefer not to reply on that or I'll just make you hex me." Stated James while a grin appeared on his face  
  
"Damn right I will! But what about sleeping beauty here? How will we wake him up this time?" said Remus, pointing at Sirius.  
  
"Well . . . We could just use water this time, we didn't use that for a long, long time."  
  
"I hope you remember the last time we tried that! Or at least, you tried that! It wasn't fair though. Tell my again why it was me that was cursed that day, and had to wear a mini-skirt for three fucking days?!" Remus looked at James with fear and anger in his eyes. "He will be pissed off!!  
  
"Of course he will!" Said James in a rather happy tone. "We shouldn't waste any time."  
  
And before Remus got even a chance to reply, James lifted his wand and water began sprouting out of it.  
  
"WAT THE . . . EXPELLIARMUS!!!" roared a very angry Sirius.  
  
When the curse hit James, it made him fly backwards, sending him against the wall. Remus, who was glad the curse didn't hit him, rushed to his friend's side.  
  
"Bloody hell! I think I broke my arse!" whined James.  
  
"BROKE YOUR ARSE? I BLOODY HOPE YOU BROKE YOUR ARSE YOU GIT!!!"  
  
"Should I even bother telling you two morrons that you can't break your arse?" grinned Remus.  
  
Soon, they were all laughing. When James and Sirius had apologized to each other they started to get dressed.  
  
"Hey Remi hun, what would you pick? The black jeans, or the blue? It's rather difficult you see. This black one matches my hair but I have a really cool T-shirt to go with the blue one."  
  
Remus looked at Sirius and the two pants he was holding.  
  
"Well. . . Let's see dear. If you're planning on flirting with Fee today, or Jessy or Cassandra, I would say the black one, that way you can save the blue one for Britney, Kim and the others."  
  
"Wow, you're bloody brilliant! But how did you know I was . . ."  
  
"The day you'll wake up and don't think about girls the world is coming to an end!" replied James.  
  
"Look who's talking! I remember you asking the same question just yesterday!" laughed Sirius.  
  
"I just wanted to look good! Is that such a crime?"  
  
"Wanted to look good for. . . a special lady?" smirked Remus.  
  
James didn't reply but his friends knew they were right, seeing the blush appearing on their friends face.  
  
"Ooooo! How cute! Jamesie is in love, Jamesie is in love, Jamesie is love. . . HEY! WHERE DID THAT SHOE COME FROM?"  
  
"Such a smart friend we have here! Didn't you see it? Peter threw it! He's just pretending to be asleep! You saw it too, didn't you Jamesie?"  
  
"Of course I did!" And when Sirius walked to Peter's bed he added "Thanks pal, I owe you big time!"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind!"  
  
"OI! YOU THERE! IN THE BED!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Peter bolted up in bed and looked at Sirius with a very scared look in his eyes. "M-me?"  
  
"Noooooo! The person sitting next to you of course!!!"  
  
Peter turned and looked around. "Euhm . . . I don't think there's anybody else here Sirius. Or maybe he just ran away. Or it could be that he . . ."  
  
"I mean YOU P-BRAINS! Did you just threw a shoe at me? And don't lie because I've got two eye-witnesses!" said Sirius pointing at James and Remus.  
  
"A sh-shoe? No, I don't think so. But I think I saw someone running away when I woke up! Maybe it was him. I guess so."  
  
Sirius turned to look at James and Remus, who were desperately trying to keep a steady face.  
  
"Did you guys saw someone running away?"  
  
They simply nodded, too scared that if they were going to open their mouths they would burst out in laughter.  
  
"Well, it's too late to go after him now isn't it. I bet it was David, that little creep! Ow, I'm so going to get back on him!"  
  
"Can anyone tell me what the plans are for today?" asked Remus trying to change the subject.  
  
"Let me get my agenday." Sirius rushed over to his trunk and threw it open. "Here it is! Let's have a look."  
  
Peter, James and Remus walked over to Sirius and looked at the little book.  
  
8 a.m.: waking up!  
  
9 a.m.: FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!  
  
10 a.m.: Pranking Snivellus!  
  
11 a.m.: Still pranking Snivellus!  
  
12 a.m.: LUNCH!!!!!  
  
13 a.m.: Making potions essay : ( (note: ask help from Remus)  
  
14 a.m.: Other homework (or just pretend!)  
  
15 a.m.: QUIDDITCH TRAINING!  
  
16 a.m.: Still quidditch  
  
17 a.m.: Probably still quidditch  
  
18 a.m.: Planning the big prank for Halloween!  
  
19 a.m.: DINNER!!!!  
  
20 a.m.: Date with Mary  
  
21 a.m.: Being 'busy' with Mary  
  
22 a.m.: Sneaking out to go on a date with Jennifer  
  
23 a.m.: Making up with Jennifer  
  
24 a.m.: Party in Gryffindor Tower (Sara's birtday!)  
  
"Sounds good to me!" They all said in unison.  
  
"Can we go now? I'm really hungry!" whined Sirius.  
  
"You're always hungry!!! But you're right, let's go"  
  
And with a beautiful day in prospect, they went down for breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And? Did you like it? If you do, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!!! 


End file.
